Prue Halliwell
Prue Halliwell Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was born on October 28th,1970. She is the daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She is the grandaughter of Penny Halliwell otherwiseknown as Grams. She is the older sister of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews. She was a beloved sister and Charmed one. She worked hard at everything she did and she took magic seriously. She was often reffered to as a superwitch. During her time as a witch she helped many people and saved many innocents. Unfortunately she was killed by the demon Shax after time was reset. She never got to meet her sister Paige or her nephews. Early Life When she was nine Prue's mom was killed by a water demon. She had to be raised by her grandmother. After her mom's death Prue's dad abandoned her and her sisters.Prue had to care for her sisters at a very young age. On March 24th, [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/1975 1975], she was visited by a future version of herself. In November [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/1975 1975], after two of Prue's sisters had been born, their grandmother [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Penny_Halliwell Penny] bound their powers to keep a [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Warlock warlock] named [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Nicholas Nicholas] from killing them and stealing their [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Powers powers]. The memory of having had powers was erased by their grandmother. As a teenager Prue was said to be popular. She was an A-list student , president of the student council and a cheerleader. When she was 17 that was her rebellious stage. The boy who she thought loved her attacked her causing Grams to banish him from reality using witchcraft. Prue's rebellious age didn't stop her from learning to be responsible and protective of her family. When she was twenty she got in a car accident with Phoebe. Phoebe wound up in the hospital seriously hurt,Prue always blamed herself. When Prue went to college she moved in with Piper into an apartment in North Beach. After Grams becomes ill the girls move back in the house. Since they were not getting along well Grams planned to strip their powers but died before she could. After that Prue and Piper stayed to live in the manor. A year later Prue gained her powers. Powers Prue has the power of telekinisis. She can move objects with her mind and throw people. At first her powers were triggered by anger since while mad at Phoebe she knocked down things from a shelf in a store with just a wave of her hand. In the beginning Prue used her power by focusing on an object and moving it. Later in the first season she learned to control objects and throw people by using her hands. In season two in the episode "Ms.Hellfire" Prue discovers she has the power of astral projection.She can transport her mind anywhere else by falling unconscious and focusing where she wants to go. This power came in handy even after Prue's death. In the episode "Something Wicca this Way Goes" the girls used it to escape from Zankou and the basement explosion after they destroyed the Nexus. Since Prue was very protective of this power she only taught Leo how to do it. Then he showed the girls. The first time they use it Piper says,"Thank you Prue".In the episode "Love Hurts" Prue switches powers with a darklighter named Alec. She then has the touch of death power and uses it to kill him. Then she switched her other power back. Also in that episode Prue switched powers with Phoebe and she got a premonition. She realized that it's not easy what Phoebe goes through everytime she gets a premonition. In the episode "Primrose Empath" Prue gains empathy powers after switching them off a powerful demon who she believed to be an innocent. She is nearly torn apart by hearing everyone's feelings. But with the help of her family and father Thomas she manages to control that power. She uses astral projection to inflict the power back into Vinceres' body. Since demons can't feel emotions he was destroyed. In this fight Prue showed extreme martial arts fighting ability that even Phoebe who had studied martial arts for two years had never shown before. In the episode "Bride and Gloom" Prue was turned into a warlock thus showing she could blink. But after it wore off she didn't possess the power anymore. As you can see Prue was a superwitch whose powers, ideas,and abilities helped her sisters even after she was dead. Prue's Relationships Before coming into her power, Prue was engaged to her boss, Roger. She broke it off when she found out he was hitting on Phoebe. In the beginning of the series Prue meets up again with her first love Andy Trudeao. She finds out that he's a police inspector. They begin dating but when Prue is late for a bunch of date due do magic, she needs to make up excuses. She wants to know if Andy is okay with her being a witch so she casts a 24 hour truthspell. She tells him her secret and he gets freaked out. After that outside of his apartment he tells Prue that he's not okay with it. Then when the spell wore off Prue broke up with him. He didn't remember anything that had happened. After breaking up with Andy Prue didn't really go out with anyone except Brendon Rowe. He was a warlock belonging to the Rowe Coven. He was one of the evil charmed ones. Prue helped him because he didn't want to fulfill his evil destiny. He was on the path to become a priest but his brothers were trying to stop him. Prue started to like her and they shared a kiss in her bedroom. The next day after his brothers killed each other,Brendan and Prue shared another kiss. After that He became a priest and Prue never saw him again. Prue continued a friendship with Andy. After a crime was solved Andy found out the girls were witches. He helped them with various cases. In the last episode of the first season "deja vu all over again" Andy was killed by an energy ball thrown by a demon. Prue fell unconscious and met up with Andy's spirit in a dream. They were in the swing they called their spot and they were surounded by clouds. That's when they said they loved each other and shared their last kiss. When Prue awoke she found Andy dead. After Andy Prue's relationships weren't as significant. Except Jack Sheridan orBane Jessup. Jack Sheridan was Prue's co-worker. At first Jack really liked Prue , but she wouldn't give him a chance. After a while they began a romance. They dated for a while until Prue quit her job. That's the last she saw of him. In the episode "Ms.Hellfire" Prue goes undercover as a hitwoman and meets Bane Jessup. He had hired the hitwoman Ms. Hellfire to kill the Halliwell sisters. When Prue sends Bane to jail he doesn't seem mad. It looked like he was starting to like Prue. In the episode" Give me a Sign" Bane escapes jail to seek Prue's help. He kidnaps Prue and asks for her help because a demon is tryng to kill him. After Bane helps the girls vanquish the demon Prue And Bane share their goodbyes back at the manor. Then Bane goes back to jail. Prue never saw him again. In season 3 Prue never really had any special love interests. She liked Mitch who she had met as Micah when she visited the past. She went on a few dates with Sean but she kept standing him up. At Piper's high school reunion Prue meets up with Justin Harper who was Piper's friend that had a big crush on her in high school. Prue likes him and they begin dating. In the episode"Bride and Gloom" they break it off. That's the same episode where Prue was saying how she always thought she would marry first while Piper was making her wedding preparations. At the same time a warlock named Zile was planning to marry Prue in a dark ceremony and turning her evil. His plan works by kidnapping Prue and being married by the evil sorceress named Dantalian.By doing that Piper and Phoebe get turned evil too. After Leo helps Piper and Phoebe break the evil hold ,they go to save Prue. They vanquish the warlock and the sorceress.By vanquishing them Prue is turned back good. In the episode"Look who's Barking" Prue gets turned into a dog and gets hit by a car. The driver takes her to his home and takes care of her. When Prue gets turn back she goes out with him. It didn't go anywhere since she died in the next episode. Prue''''s Jobs''' Prue worked in the Museum of Natural History right after college. There she met her boss Roger who later became engaged to her. When they broke up Prue stopped working in the museum. A week after getting her powers Prue recieved a call from Buckland's auction house. She started working there. What she didn't know was that the company was managed by two warlocks who took the identities of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster. They wanted to keep an eye on her. After the sisters finally vanquished them in the episode"Wicca Envy" Prue continued to work there. After working at Buckland's for 1 and a half years at the auction house Prue quit to find out what she could do with her life. She decided to relive her childhood dream and become a photographer.She got a job at 415 Magazine. There she became one of their top photographers. Prue finally got tofulfill her dream of becoming a photographer. Charmed Life